narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Aktuelle Ereignisse
Das war doch mal ein chapter nach meinem Geschmack. Das einzig schlechte ist dass es so kurz war:D -Forensis- 16.01 Hi ich bin mal auf das nächst gespannt und auf Naruto´s neues Technik mal schau was das ist Verdammt eine Woche ist einfach zu viel!--JodKing 14:52, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich bin auf Naruto´s neues Jutsu mal gespannt ob es Pain gleich fertig machen wird Hat schon jemand den neuen manga gelesen? Einer der besten Chapters die es je gab--JodKing 12:49, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi das war jetzt ein tolles Chapter bin mal gespannt was Naruto jetzt machen will ohne Sennin Mode und wie Pain´s Gott Körper Naruto angreifen wird. Hi bin mal gespannt ob Pain in dem Kampf jetzt geschlangen wird oder ob er sich nach einer schweren Niederlagen gegen Naruto erstmal zurück ziehen wird um wieder Kraft zu sammel. Ich findes auch cool das Naruto 4 der 6 Pain Körper alleine fertig gemacht hat. ^^jetz wo naruto nicht mehr im sennin mode ist sieht es für mich nicht mehr so nach einer niederlage für pain aus, bis jetzt hat er ja kaum gekontert. aber lassen wir uns mal überraschen ;). okamy 10:01, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich bin mal gespannt was jetzt aus Tsunade wird da sie ja ihr gesamtes Chakar benutzt hat um alle zu beschützen und was jetzt mit der Danzou Geschicht wird intressiermich. Man hat ja auf ein paar Bildern gesehen das der Anbu in Tsunda´s nähe sie ja angreifen wollte. ^^ehm ist mir da was entgangen ? :D wann hat denn ein anbu versucht tsunade anzugreifen. okamy 15:46, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi das war wo Tsunda sich Pain stellen wollte un dann Naruto da zwischen ging. Hi ich bin mal bespannt wann sich dieser Danzou wieder zeigen wird. Ich hoffe das Naruto ihn auch ordentlich verhauen wird. Wen sie raus bekommen was seine wahren Absichten sind und ich hoffe das nicht so einer wirklich Hokage wird. Dann rate ich dir das Manga nochmal zu lesen ;) der Anbu wollte Tsunade vor Pains angriff beschützen, war jedoch zu langsam, daher hat Naruto den einen Painkörper mit nem Rasengan zerhauen. Der Anbu gehörte zu denen die Tsunade in den vorherigen Manga zum Schutz beistanden. ;) okamy 15:13, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es kann ja auch sein das der Anbu zu Danzou´s Männer gehört und er den Auftrag hat auf eine günstige gelegenheit zu warten um Tsunda zu töten. nono. 1. würde tsunade doch in solch einer situation keinen anbu nehmen dem sie völlig vertaut und root-anbus sind von den normalen anbus getrennt. 2.sieht das bild nicht so aus als versuche der anbu anzugreifen... er sieht ehr hilflos aus. okamy 18:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frosch Kata Hi warum schreibt ihr das Naruto Frosch Kata an wendet im Manga heis es doch Frosch Fu?? :weil er es selber so im kapitel 431 sagt. außerdem ist das eine spezielle technik. frosch fu ist der kampfstil. Gruß -=trunX=- 18:29, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi?! Hallo! Weiß jemand jetzt eigentlich, wie's Kakashi geht? Er ist doch nicht tot, oder? Ist er verletzt? ...Kann mir bitte jemand helfen? Das weis noch keiner wie es im geht Naruto sag ja er kann das Chakra von den anderen im Dorf spüren nur Kakashi´s nicht Mh.. ja.. dann heißt's wohl: abwarten! Naya... und was ist, wenn kakashi einfach kein chakra mehr hat.. würde das gehen? nayaa.. ich hoffe trotzdem, dass er überlebt!! ;) Heey! Warum steht bei Kakashi jetzt im Profil, dass er verstorben ist.. ich dachte, dass das noch nicht feststeht.. ='( Kann das vielleicht jemand ändern?! Immerhin steht's ya noch nicht fest! =/ Hi da konnte es woll jemand nicht ab warten Kakashi für tot zu erklären man sollte wenigsten warten bis sich alles beruhigt hat und außerdem was ist mit Shizune? keine ahnung ich wollte das auch grad fragen, weil es ist ja nicht gesagt das das seele entziehen einen umbringt vll ist si enur bewusstlos Finde ich auch! ^____^ erstmal abwarten... sagt ihr mir bitte bescheid, wenn's was neues gibt? ich weiß leider nicht, was mit shizune ist!.. hatte eig. nichts davon gehört... '' ist ja wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ;) und was mit shisune ist kann ja auch noch keiner wissen.. da im manga noch nichts dazu gesagt wurde :)okamy 19:22, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ''Ja, gut, dass das jemand korrigiert hat!! ;) yaa.. ich wusste da auch noch nichts von! Pff.. jetzt steht da schon wieder: "SPOILER: Im manga gerstorben" ...arrgh.. wie mich das aufregt!! Könnte das bitte jemand ändern? ja mich regt das langsam auch auf -.- ich habs auch mal flott wieder geändert. okamy 13:44, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gut! dann bin ich ya nicht die einzige, die sich darüber aufregt! ^_____^ Find ich super, danke!! =D Immerhin.. solange wir nicht sicher wissen, was los ist, sollte alles so stehen bleiben! Und ich bin mir sicher, er überlebt! xD Natürlich überlebt er ! :D Er ist ja schließlich DER Kakashi okamy 15:42, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du sowas von recht!! =D frage nebenbei: ist die Mitgliedschaft bei narutopedia kostenlos? dann meld ich mich auch an! xD Kakashi 4evaa! and longer xP juju warum sollte das was kosten ?? meld dich ruhig an ;)okamy 18:17, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe ja auch mal ganz stark, dass Kakashi noch lebt, und Naruto sein Chakra nur nicht spürt, weil Kakashi eben alles aufgebraucht hat. Schließlich hat er alles gegeben, um sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu benutzen!! Das wird schon anstrengend gewesen sein... und das alles nur, damit Choji Tsuande was erzählen kann, was im Endeffekt mal sowas von GAR NIX gebracht hat!! WENN Kakashi aber wirklich tot ist, dann würde mich echt mal interessieren, was Sasuke dazu sagt... Schließlich war Kakashi sein erster Lehrer, von dem er das Chidori gelernt hat. DANN sollte der olle Emo endlich mal aus seiner Starre aufwachen, richtig betroffen sein, und seinen Plan ändern, GANZ Konoha zu zerstören. Soll er doch Danzou, die Oma und den Opa töten, aber den Rest nicht! Aeris 12:04, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hoffe ich auch =D Katiie 19:04, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sasuke ^^Naja immerhin hat Kakashi Choji so das leben gerettet :D. und Sasugay ist in seiner vollen Emoblüte, der wird denk ich mal erst wieder "normal"(wenn das überhaupt noch geht xD) nach dem "finalen" Kampf gegen naruto. okamy 16:30, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =D hab mich jetzt angemeldet! Mh.. yaa.. aber ich will erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Kakashi sterben könnte! xD Und der Kampf wäre dann ja auch wirklich ganz schön lahm! Sasuke finde ich manchmal schon total doof.. -.- Katiie 18:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sasuke ist mal definitiv total "hot" und geil und cool sowas ;), aber ich frage mich immer noch, ob er selbst in so einer Orochimaru-Trance ist und echt verkappt und durchgeknallt ist, oder ob er sich wieder einkriegt und "zu Naruto zurückkehrt", wenn er Itachi fertig gemacht hat. ...bzw. seine neuen Ziele mit Team Hebi erfüllt hat. Sein Anliegen, den Danzou & die Omma & den Oppa aus Konoha platt zu machen ist ja okay, zumal die echt kagge sind und an dem Schuld sind, wozu Itachi gezwungen wurde. Aber gerade aus der aktuellen Shippuuden-Folge (93) wieder, das war SOOO schön rührselig wie Naruto über Sasuke redet, und Sasuke selber, der Emo, weiß die Freundschaft gar nicht so zu schätzen, bekommt man das Gefühl. Sowieso war die Szene total emotional, wie Naruto da Rücken an Rücken mit Jiraiya sitzt in Anbetracht dessen, dass letzterer bald nicht mehr unter "uns" weilt, das war echt total traurig... *schnief* Naja jedenfalls HOFFE ich, dass das von Sasuke nur eine Fassade ist und er in seinem tiefsten Inneren noch weiß, wer seine RICHTIGEN Freunde sind: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi. Sein erstes Team eben! *drama* Aber ich befürchte, dass er eben nicht nachdenklich so wie Naruto an einem Ort sitzt/verweilt, und daran denkt, wie stark er doch für Sasuke sein und werden muss... Aeris 18:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ^^ da hat aber einer die Hoffnung an das Gute in Sasugay noch nicht aufgegeben ;) okamy 19:50, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =D Yap.. aber das hoffe ich auch! Sasuke kann doch gar nicht so dumm sein.. xD Katiie 09:38, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach Saskeee hat eine Posttraummatische Belastungsstörung... die ja auch verständlich ist. und irgendwann kommt der psychologe Naruto und heilt ihn xD. okamy 10:58, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich sags euch ja echt nur ungern, aber Sasuke ist ein Riesen Ar..., und meiner Meinung nach ist das das dümmste an dem Manga Naruto, dass Naruto immer noch glaubt Sasuke wäre ein guter Freund den es zu retten gilt. Welcher Mensch kann so blöd sein und immer noch zu dem ...wie hast dus genannt... sasugay stehen Naja aber Saugays "rettung" ist der Plot auf den das Manga hinausläuft. Aber iwie gibt es ja auch noch leute die Sasugays verhalten total cool finden (für mich unverständlich) :D okamy 15:12, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yap.. für mich auch.. eingebildeter Sasuke.. omg... -.-Katiie 16:36, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ' Heheee, da hab ich ja was losgelassen... ;) Ja die Sache ist ja, dass Naruto immer noch zu ihm steht, da er ihn noch so in Erinnerung hat, wie er DAMALS vor Eeeeeewigkeiten war und gar nicht mitkriegt, was Sasuke so macht. Einzig und allein einmal zwischendurch als Sasuke Itachi getötet hat, standen Naruto & Co. ja Tobi gegenüber, dann kam Zetsu (Aloe Vera :D ) ausm Baum gekrochen und meinte zu Tobi: "Ach, übrigens hat Sasuke grad Itachi getötet." und das war das einzige, was er ja bislang von ihm gehört hat. Ich finds einfach ne tolle Dramatik, und tippe mal, dass es irgendwann natürlich zum Endfight zwischen den beiden kommt: Wahrscheinlich mal wieder im Tal des Endes so wie bei Madaara und dem 1.Hokage. Naruto wird dann *sailormoon-kitsch* mit der Liebe in seinem Herzen (und einem mächtigen Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken) Sasukes Herz erreichen und ihm zeigen, an was er sich erinnern muss und wer seine wahren Freunde sind *sailormoon-kitsch-ende* Aeris 11:31, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich geh mal stark davon aus, dass Naruto und Sasuke gemeinsam gegen Kabuto kämpfen werden, weil sie ihn alleine nicht schaffen und sie sich da wieder näher kommen. Fänd ich zumindest cool--Selaya 12:15, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin gespannt wie Sasuke reagiert wenn er Konoha in Schutt und Asche sieht, denn es war auch mal seine Heimat. Er wird sicherlich seinen Plan ein wenig abändern (vieleicht greift er aus mitleid nur Danzou und die beiden Alten an). Kapitel 434 Hi das wird ja jetzt richtig interesant bin mal gespannt wie sich Naruto aus Pain Gewalt befrein will. :Ich könnt mir gut vorstellen, jetzt wo der "Hungrige Geist"-Körper, der wahrscheinlich nicht mit Naturchakra umgehen kann, sich jetzt wo er Narutos Naturchakra absorbiert hat sich in einen Frosch verwandelt. Fukasakus Frau lässt den letzten Schattendoppelgänger kommen der sein Chakra wieder an Naruto weitergibt und zack schon ist es nur noch Sage Naruto gegen einen Pain. Gut möglich wäre auch dass der Kyuubi sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder meldet. Aber mir gefällt meine erste Theorie besser. :D--Icis Leibgarde 18:35, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sagt mal sollte der kampf nicht in Farbe sein, stand zumindest am ende vom letzten Chapter Bei den Mangas aus Shonen Jump sind nie mehr als 2-4 seiten in Farbe .und diesmal waren die ersten beiden cover seiten in farbe^^ okamy 15:06, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja das mit der Farbe, darauf hab ich auch gewartet, weil im vorigen stand: Next episode in full color", naja egal! also Icis Theorie Nummer 1 find ich voll gut!! Eigentlich MÜSSTE das passieren, dass der Hungrige Geist sich in ne Frosch verwandelt, da er das Chakra ja absaugt, also selber bekommt. Und der wirds nicht so schnell gerallt kriegen mit dem "Portionieren" ;) Es sei denn, Yahiko holt dann auf einmal so nen schwarzen Knüppel raus und zieht dem anderen dann damit einen drüber :D :D Vielleicht fängt jetzt aber auch ein neuer Abschnitt an, in dem Naruto gefangen ist und der Rest von Konoha ne große Rettungsaktion plant! Dass der Kyuubi sich meldet wird wohl erst passieren, wenn eine andere gewisse Person auftaucht... 1. hat Naruto geschworen, nie wieder das Chakra vom Kyuubi zu nehmen ("Ich halte mein Wort, das ich mein Weg, ein Ninja zu sein!"...) und das wird wohl 2. nur umgangen werden können, wenn "Sasuke-datte-bayo" auftaucht und Naruto deswegen austickt :D :D Aeris 16:07, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie stark ist eig. der echte Nagato?--90.152.143.48 18:27, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Was erwartestn du jetzt, was hier jemand antwortet? Das weiß doch keiner, weil es noch nie gesagt wurde!? Aeris 01:20, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich behaupte mal Nagato selbst ist sehr schwach und nicht fähig persönlich zu kämpfen (sein körper sieht zumindest nicht so aus), allerdings scheint er sehr viel Chakra zu besitzen da er im Prinzip 6 Ninjas mit CHakra versorgen kann. Ein weiterer Grund warum ich nicht glaube, dass er persönlich kämpfen kann ist das Konan ihn anscheinend immer wie ein Bodyguard bewacht und nur papierdoppelgänger schickt Hi ich habe da mal eine Frage warum spoilert ihr jetzt wie die Weltmeitser jede Seite. Bsp. bei Naruto das Rasengan Shuriken od den Sennin Mode die sind doch bekannt warum spoilert ihr das denn. Ich wirde es ja verstehen wenn es um Sachen geht die nur Vermutung oder Therorien sind ?? :Es geht darum das die Sachen noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen sind. --Revan55 19:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Shippuuden auf RTL2 Hallo! ^____^ Ich habe gerade bei "Aktulle Ereignisse" gelesen, dass Shippuuden im April auf RTL2 rauskommt. Ich habe aber schon auf vielen Seiten was anderes gelesen... Also, was stimmt jetzt?! Hat pokito das wirklich bekannt gegeben?... Danke schon mal für 'ne Antwort! Also, ich habe gestern die Sendung gesehen und dort wurde es als offizielles Datum herausgegeben. Denk mal, das RTL 2 die verlässigste Quelle ist. Kannst also ziemlich vom gegebenen Termin ausgegehen. Wenn es RTL2 wirklich bekannt gegeben hat, muss es ja stimmen! DANKE! mich schon! ^.~ Freut euch nicht zu früh. Wahrscheinlich wird Shippuuden sehr stark geschnitten um überhaupt nachmittags (nach den vorstellungen von RTL2) gezeigt werden zu können. Trotzdem ist es erfreulich dass sie des machen.84.148.239.186 16:00, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich find es schon nicht so toll, dass so viel geschnitten wird. wird bei Hidan nicht so viel gekürzt! ^.~ Aber ich freu mich trotzdem! Gestern: Amoklauf in Schule Ich glaube, dass der Amoklauf dies nur noch mehr beeintrechtigen wird, so dass nun noch etwas weggeschnitten wird ( Ich kann mich nicht anmelden ) Hm.... Möglich... Q_______Q Hi ich finde wen die noch anfangen und nch mehr kürzen von den Trickfilmen da. Dann können sie ja gleich die Trickfilme ganz aus dem Programm nemmen. omg wie kann man das Trickfilm nennen ? :D das ist ein ANIME ! Und noch zum Amoklauf... ich denk dass das zensieren von naruto nicht dazu beiträgt amokläufe zu verhindern .. solche animes wie naruto haben ehr wenig damit und der realität zu tun .. oder hat schonmal ein amokläufer versucht nin-oder genjutsus zu benutzen ;) okamy 15:32, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich frag mich, wie RTL 2 das machen will bei Asumas Tod und mit Hidan ^^... Die müssten dann doch wirklich ALLES zensieren... und dann wird doch wieder alles so unlogisch... =( :Schlimmsten Falls kann es zur Dragonball GT lösung gehen, also so ca. 13 Folgen mal eben streichen.... . Aber sonst würde ich sagen im Text werden sie sterben mit besiegen ändern, wie Hidan zusticht wird rausgenommen (soll ja niemand nachmachen), Blut wird wegcoloriert und fertig. Was mich aber wundert ist wirklich dass sie Shippuuden so schnell rausbringen hatte erst im September damit gerechnet den die Folgen die sie jezt zeigen werden würd ich mal schätzen wären dann entweder 1-32 oder 1-53 sein. Bis sie dann wieder neue Folgen bringen wird wohl cia. wieder ein Jahr dauern.--Icis Leibgarde 16:14, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) xD Ein maokläufer mit Genjutsu! Warum nicht gleich das Sharingan benutzen?! xP Bei Hidan müssten die schon echt heftig schneiden!... -____-' Aber, wenn die den ganz raus lassen bin ich mega sauer! Q____Q Hmm... Ich hoffe mal, dass die nächsten Folgen dann auch schnell gezeigt werden!... ja ich find des auch vol sch***. wenn naruto sexy no jutsu oda so einsetzt kann ichs ja verstehn dass es zensiert wird. aber ob die zuschauer jetzt in einem ANIME blut sehen bzw einen mord oder ob sie abends nen blockbuster mit nem psycho schaun würde aufs selbe rauskommen ;). gut ist dass rtl2 überhaupt was mit naruto macht aber dumm ist. 1. die zensuren. 2. die zensuren 3. DIE ZENSUREN und 4. nein nicht die zensuren, sondern dass etzt im mom huntik oda sowas läuft wtf -.- schobert 18:45, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 18:45, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 440 Der Zeichner hat sich dieses Kapitel sehr leicht gemacht...^^Ninjason :lol, naja der weise raum und die schraffuren hät ich auch hinbekommen :D kishi hat sich diesmal echt leicht gemacht, aber i schätz mal des gespräch is wichtiger, obwohl ich die hälfte eh schon weiss :( Gruß -= trunX=- 14:11, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja, es ist schon irgendwie ein Kreuz, wenn man wie wir die Manga wöchentlich portionsweise serviert bekommt. Ich wünschte, Naruto wäre nicht so ein toller Manga, dann könnte ich möglicherweise die Geduld aufbringen, zu warten bis ein Band mit 10 Kapiteln auf einmal in Deutschland herauskommen... :Obwohl... Wenn ich nochmal drüber nachdenke, soll er doch lieber toll bleiben ^^ Ninjason 15:50, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- 441 Hi ich bin mal gespannt ob Naruto Pain im Eremiten Mode. Jetzt fertig macht. Der Kampf dürfte ja nich mehr so lange gehe finde ich. Ich bin mal auch gespannt wer dann noch am leben ist??? leider so kurz da erfährt man fast nix xD Benutzer:Jumper7 442 was glaubt ihr passiert hier ?????? ich hoffe/glaube das naruto gott pain killt und dann auf nagato losgeht oder so was in der richtung Benutzer:Jumper7 vll taucht jiraiya auf, kann ja alles möglich sein^^ so hoff ich des aber wird net passieren, nee ich sag di ewerden da ma die bewohner konohas zeigen, die situation von kakashi, ob er nun tod ist oder nicht und dann noch was mit den ganzen fröschen passiert ist Screamo-fan 17:43, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh diese warterei das macht mich noch verrückt Benutzer:Jumper7 Naruto Shippuuden auf RTL 2 Kann irgendjemand was zu der Behauptung einer IP in den Aktuellen Ereignissen was sagen, welche behauptet, dass Shippuuden unzensiert auf RTL 2 gezeigt wird. Kann dass jemand bestätigen oder ist dass (leider) Blödsinn Spezial:Beiträge/84.148.187.122|84.148.187.122]] 17:52, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) '''ungeschnitten'? Nicht mal, wenn sie sich entscheiden es abends zu senden, das kannst du mir glauben. Alle Kinder, die Naruto mochten, werden auch shippuuden schauen und da besorgte eltern bei naruto kaum gewalt feststellen konnten, werden sie es den kindern wohl auch erlauben. Nun sieht sich rtl 2 als sittenwächter per selbstentescheidung leider in der verpflichtung, dass diese besorgten eltern sich nicht beschweren und schneidet, schneidet schneidet... Nein, ernsthaft. Nicht mal Dragonball Z wurde ungeschnitten gezeigt (um 19:30) und bei naruto wissen wir ja, was alles passieren wird, daher können wir davon ausgehen, dass es geschnitten wird. Auch scheint rtl 2 gerade nicht vorzuhaben, abends noch anime zu senden, daher wird es wohl wie gewohnt um 15:30 sein, was bedeutet: noch mehr schneiden. ^^ Ninjason 18:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naruto´s Kampf gegen Pain Hi ich hoffe das Naruto jetzt mal seinen letzten Gegner in diesen kampf besiegt. So das man Konoha wieder aufbauen kann da der kampfja schon lang dauert. ich hab zwar keine ahnung wer Pai ist aber ich glaube du meinst Pain aber du kannst beruhigt sein weil naruto ihn in chapter 443 fertig macht Benutzer:Jumper7 Hi ich dacht das Kyuubi Chakra und das Natur Chakra können sich nicht verbinden im Kapitel 444 hat Naruto ja plötzlich ganz andere Augen. Die sehen so aus als habe sich die Chakren jetzt mit einander verbunden ??? Ja dann geht es ja wohl doch, das Mischen ;) Wär ja nicht das erste, mit dem Naruto uns überrascht, oder? Das sind definitiv Kyuubi-Sage-Augen, jaja :) --Aeris 18:06, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) bin mal gespannt was für Jutsus Naruto durch die verbung der beiden Chakran benutzen kann. vielleicht wird das Rasengan Shuriken noch stärker und er kann auch als nur zwei im Sennin mode benutzen oder er kann da durch ein neues Element erlernen. ich hoffe eher das der kampf nicht mehr lange dauert weil das nervt jetzt schön langsam das sich der so in die länge zieht Benutzer:Jumper7 22:02, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hoffe er verändert sein Rasengan nicht mehr egal welches, denn irgendwie find ichs doof das er nur zwei Attacken kann und die immer ein wenig abwandelt (Schattenklone und Rasengan). Er sollte unbedingt mal n paar andere Techniken lernen die nicht massig Chakra oder den Senninmodus vorraussetzen. und langsam langts mit pain vs naruto, will lieber konan vs team gai sehen --130.83.220.55 21:04, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naruto beherrscht ja mehr als nur zwei Attacken. Er hat nur die Jutsus wieter entwickelt die kann. Ich denk mal schon das er die Techniken das Rasengan und die Schattenklone noch weiter verändert. denkt ihr nagato könnte neue 6 pains erschaffen? Mit Sicherheit. Er hat ja bereits versucht Naruto mit seinem Chakraempfängern zu "verseuchen". Mit genügend neuen Körpern müsste Nagato in der Lage sein das Sextett neu zu bilden -- Benutzer:Rafael Avalares das kann er bestimmt ich denkmal das Naruto das nicht zu lassen wird. der Kampf dauert schon viel zu lange. Ich denke Nagato erklärt dem Naruto warum er so geworden ist und sie werden dann gegen einander Kämpfen. Hi ich bin mal gespannt was nach dem Kampf von Pain und Naruto mit Konohagakure passieren wird. Das sie es wieder aufbauen werden ist klar aber was ist mit Tsunade ob sie den noch Hokage ist. Oder was ist mit diesem Danzou der will ja einen Aufstand anzettel um an die Macht zu kommen. shippuuden auf rtl 2 also ja amoklauf xD kann ich mit gut vorstellen das einer da dann gen-justu, oder nin-jutsu benutzt >.< und warum nich abends zeigen! ich habe ne neue idee warum nich am wochenende 1 oda 2 folgen zeigen, uncut natürlich, oda halt abends um 19 oda so uhr wenn sandmännchen läuft ! ich meine is doch blödsinn was die sich denken.. die japanischen kinder können mit allem drum und dran gucken und wir nich und die hier in germany sind meistens schon 12 oder so die naruto gucken is doch blöd... Asuka N. :Ganz einfach: Andere Länder, andere Sitten. Viel wichtiger fände ich es, wenn sie langsam mal richtig zu übersetzen anfangen würden, und endlich "Saske" und nicht "Sasuuuke" sagen... (allein schon in der ersten Folge, die ich auf RTL2 gesehen hab (Folge 3) sind mir schon 2 Übersetzungsfehler aufgefallen...) --Aeris 19:37, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) des mit saske wirkt find ich aber nur im japanischem im deutschen klingts sch****, aber des dochgenau des gleiche wie bei one piece im japanischem luffy im dt ruffy also die original japanischen namen klingen auch im japinisch gut aber im deutschen sindse müllScreamo-fan 19:53, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) ey naruto shippuuden auf rtl ist noch schlechter als gedacht im anime kann sich gai im kampf gegen kisame erinnern obwohl er des im jap un im manga nich kann da bleibt der ganze witz weg, un chidori heißt flammendes schwert äh hallo?? zum kotzen scheiß rtl 2Screamo-fan 14:09, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Große Kämpfe Nachdem der Kampf Pain / Nagato vs. Naruto doch bald sein Ende finden dürfte - außer Nagato erzählt noch 20 Geschichten über was in alles schmerzt - wird es auch wieder neue große Kämpfe geben. Was wird wohl der nächste werden? Sasuke vs. Mandara ich denke erstmal geht Sasuke nach Konohagakure und wird sich an den Leute rächen für den tot seines Bruders Das glaube ich auch. Ich glaube nämlich das Sasuke denken wird dass Konoha geschwächt ist, was auch stimmt, und wir Konoha angreifen um seine ganze Famlie zu rächen. Kapitl 447 Hi ich bin mal gespannt wie Nagato auf die Antwort von Naruto reagiern wird??? Entweder greift er Nartuo an oder die beiden Reden dann noch eine weile Kapitel 449 Das Kapitel regt mich ja jetzt tierisch auf... Das ist finde ich ein schwaches Ende für die Pain-Story. Friede Freude Eierkuchen und alle sind wieder am Leben klingt nach einem Märchen. Da hat der gute Masato entweder eine schlechte Idee gehabt, oder musste auf eine Menge wütender Fans wegen Kakashis Tod (Inzwischen können wir wohl unterschreiben, dass er wirklich tot war) reagieren. Ninjason 08:50, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Wenn er diejenigen, denen die Seelen entzogen wurden wiederbelbt hätte wäre das ja in Ordnung (Shizune allen voran). Aber nicht die erstochenen (Fukasaku) und die, die sich selbst getötet haben durch Übernastrengung (Kakashi). FInde das Ende nervt tierisch. --130.83.220.55 08:53, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::naja dass kakashi u. fukasaku wieder da sind find ich in ordnung, shizune...naja kein kommentar...aber was wäre die story ohne kakashi...außerdem will ich sehn wie kakashi reagiert u. die anderen wenn naruto sagt dass er der sohn von yondie is (wie ich naruto einschätze sagt er es mal so nebenbei wo alle dann 0.O und er "ach wusstet ihr ja nicht" ^^)! ich finde dass kapitel gut geschrieben besonders die worte von Nagato an Naruto. da sieht man dass nagato doch ned so böse ist sondern durch seine erlebnisse einfach einen anderen weg eingeschlagen hat. ::zu nagatos jutsu...ich schätz mal es funktioniert so dass er jeden widerbeleben kann, dass seit seinem eingriff gestorben ist. Man kann es so erklären dass kakashi nie gestorben wäre wenn nagato nicht konoha überfallen hätte. Gruß -= trunX=- 09:46, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) jiraiya hätte er auch wiederbeleben können aber des wär wirklich nen bisschen dumm gewesen in der story un außerdem reichte ja sein chakra net mehr für alle aber ich hätts net schlecht gefunden wenn jiraiya auch noch wiederbelebt wurden wäreScreamo-fan 10:03, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum regt ihr euch so auf das der Zeichner nun so die Pain Geschicht beendet. Sasuke will jetzt nach Konoha und die Sache mit dem Danzou ist ja auch noch nicht vom Tisch. Der Zeichner hat bestimmt seine Gründe dafür und das Toten wieder leben ist doch gut sonst wären ja viel zu wenig Leute noch tat. Oder erklärt mir mal warum es den besser ist wen Kakashi und der Fukasaku tot bleiben sollten Weil Naruto-Shippuuden bisher den Stil hatte, das so was halt passiert. Es geht jetzt härter zu als bei Naruto. (Gewissermaßen ist Shippuuden "Naruto Z") Asuma stirbt mal eben, Jiraiya ist tot, die Akatsuki-Leute fallen reihenweise, Orochimaru wird vernichtet, Itachi stirbt... Wenn jetzt die Konoha- Toten alle wieder leben, wird quasi der ganze Angriff rückgängig gemacht und das ist von der Storyline her gesehen einfach eine schwache Leistung. Das hätte Kishimoto echt besser machen können (Ich erinnere hier an Gaara, bei dem die Wiederbelebung durch das Opfer von Chyo noch "neu" war. Das hatte einen ganz anderen Effekt auf die Leser.) Ninjason 16:12, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Finde auch dass das bei Gaara was ganz anderes war. Immerhin war es ein verbotenes Jutsu und es musste sich einer für einen opfern. Ich finds einfach dumm wenn jemand einfach so nen Reset-Button drücken kann und alle beleben. Dann hätte Nagato ja auch Yahiko wiederbeleben können und seine Eltern (ich weiß er konnte die Technik da noch nicht) Aber nun könnte er wenn er davor nicht so viel Chakra verbraucht hätte ein ganzes Dorf wiederbeleben ohne zu sterben. Und deshalb finde ich die Technik an sich einfach zu abgedreht. Und wie Ninja schon sagte, Naruto hat sich für mich von MAngas wie One Piece abgehoben, dadurch das eben auch mal ein Hauptcharakter stirbt und das ganze etwas härter ist. ja aber nagato konnte nur die leute die er in einem bestimmten Zeitraum getötet hat wiederbeleben und das mit jiraiya war zu lange her un yahiko erst mindestens 10 jahre sag ich da, und ich mien er ist ein Gott in anführungszeichen, wenn er nich son scheiß gemacht hätte hätte er der stärkste ninja ever werden können und sonne technik gehört numma zu so einer kraft Screamo-fan 17:29, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) so schlimm find ich es nicht, wenn jiraiya jetzt auch noch widerbelebt wurden wäre des wär absurd gewesen, aber ich muss ma sagen, iwie musste er ja auch noch zeigen dass rinne in dem fall auch tod und leben heißt und dass war di ebeste lösung un der angriff ist nun auch nich rückgängig gemacht wurden konoha ist immer noch zerstörtScreamo-fan 17:23, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde es auch nicht so super das alle wieder leben, sogar das Nagato weiter leben wird. Wenn das so weiter geht endet es wie DBZ: es kommen immer stärkere Gegner, es sterben Helden (die wiederbelebt werden), die Gegner sterben und es kommen neue Gegner. Oder wie One Piece wo zwar alle aus der Crew ca. 10 mal gestorben sind (rein theoretisch jedenfalls) und trotzdem weiter leben, nachdem der Obermacker besiegt ist. .. Ich hoffe das in Zukunft mehr Leute aus Konoha sterben (nicht weil ich böse bin und die nicht mag, sondern weil es einfach besser ist und mehr Emotionen aufbringt ..was eigentlich das wichtigste beim lesen ist). Ich hoffe einfach mal das Sasuke ein wenig mehr anrichtet ..nicht das er sich dann aus Freude wieder Konoha anschließt und mit Naruto Händchen hält. ;) Dann wäre Naruto wohl längste Zeit mein Lieblingsmanga/anime. Sum2k3 20:03, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem dabei ist, dass der Tod eines Hauptcharakters natürlich die Leser zum Erstaunen bringt. Aber das ist kein Mittel um Spannung zu erzeugen (sollte es nicht sein) Ein Mangaka sollte nicht auf so etwas ausweichen müssen, um die Leser bei Laune zu halten. (Etwa so wie Spezial-Effects keinen guten Film ausmachen) Ab dem Moment, in dem Orochimaru gestorben ist, hatte ich ein wenig die Angst, dass das jetzt bei Naruto passieren würde und es wurde wirklich gefährlich, als Konoha zerstört wurde. Aber es hätte sich gerade dadurch bewiesen, dass NAruto ein guter Manga ist, wenn die Story jetzt so fortgesetzt werden würde. Es muss jetzt ja nicht gleich jeder gestorben sein, der in Konoha besiegt wurde, aber ein bisschen weniger "Reset-Button" (Tolles Wort, @ Vorredner) hätte ich mir schon gewünscht, weil einige Ninja wirklich nachvollziehbar gestorben sind. (Shizune, Fukusaku etc) die Story hätte auch so weiter gehen können... Ninjason 20:29, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) es muss doch nicht gleich jeder sterben nur weil wir uns in der Geschichte von Shippuuden 2 Jahre nach dem Kampf von Naruto und Sasuke befinden. Und es mach doch keinen Sinn warum der Hauptheld der Geschichte von Naruto jetzt schon sterben sollte. Da hätte man sich ja auch einen anderen Titel für die Geschichte aus denken können. Es kann ja sein das es ein Geschenk von Nagato für Naruto ist um Naruto zu zeigen das Naruto einen bessern Weg gefunden hat um Frieden zu bringen. Man kann Naruto nicht mit DB vergleichen dann könnte man sagen One Piece ist genauso wie DB. In One Piece sieht man halt das man sich von anderen Manga's Inspirieren lässt und was daraus über nimmt wie die Gear Technik von Ruffy ist das selbe wie die Kaioken Technik von Son Goku. Mein Senf dazu: Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen den Nur-Text-Spoiler gelesen, in dem eben stand, dass Nagato einfach so alle wiederbelebt. Da hab ich gedacht: "Ach quark, so wird das doch nicht sein!" Und dann wars so. Ich hätte es auch okay gefunden, wenn Shizune und Fukasaku wirklich gestorben wären, auch wenns traurig für Tonton wär, aber gut. Aber dass Kakashi nicht sterben durfte, war eindeutig klar: Kishimoto würde sich nie eine seiner Hauptstorys nehmen: Itachi und Obito/Tobi (der Konflikt wird noch mega-dramatisch werden), und einer der letzten 3 Sharingan-Charaktere. Das ist einfach so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche gewesen, dass Kakashi nicht tot ist. --Aeris 08:09, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dass Kakashi nicht stirbt, ich glaube das haben wir alle erwartet. Da er jetzt per Reset wieder lebt, akzeptieren wir einfach mal, dass er tatsächlich gestorben zu sein scheint, aber wenn NAgato niemanden wiederbelebt hätte, wäre Kakashi trotzdem wieder aufgewacht und wir hätten sein Abenteuer mit Sakumo höchstens als Nahtod-Erfahrung abgestempelt. ^^ Ninjason 09:00, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Da stimme ich dir zu. Es gibt einige (wenn auch fadenscheinige) Erklärungen, die man hätte machen können, warum Kakashi doch noch lebt: Eine Schnecke hat sich im letzten Moment noch über ihn geschmissen, sein Vater hat ihn wieder mit Kraft und Chakra erfüllt und ihn zurück geschickt in die Welt der Lebenden, und dass Naruto Kakashis Chakra nicht spüren konnte, lag halt daran, dass er entweder grad im Reich der Toten war, oder er halt einfach kein Chakra mehr hatte ^^. Stimmt, der Reset-Knopf war nicht zwingend notwendig für Kakashi. :Ich bin mal gespannt darauf, wie es später irgendwann mal mit Kakashi und Obito/Tobi wird. Hab mal ein total geiles Bild, auf deviantart glaub ich, gesehen, auf dem Kakashi Tobi ein volles Raigeki Raikiri verpasst hat, Tobis Maske aber gerade runtergefallen ist und Kakashi nur erstaunt: "Was...? Obito?" stammelt. Das wär echt ne geile Situation!!! --Aeris 11:18, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kakashi hat ihm ein "RAigeki" gegeben? echt? Ich dachte das wäre eine Karte bei Yugi-Oh, lol ^^ Ninjason 12:29, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Lol, hoppala :D :D ! Naja, is doch dasselbe... fast... --Aeris 19:39, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 450 Hi kommt es mir nur so vor oder intressiert es den Daimyou Feuer-Reich nicht wie wichtig die entscheidung ist wer der neue Hokage werden soll. Danzou hat ja den 3. Hokage total runter gemacht und seine entscheidung wie er das Dorf leitete in den Dreck gezogen. Ich glaube nicht das Danzou der perfekte Hokage wäher. Er wird bestimmt nur die Leute dann versuchen zu unterdrücken und jedem der ihm ein Problem machen könnte töten lassen wird. Ich denke auch, dass er das machen würde :( Aber viel eher denke ich, dass er Hokage wird und alle erstmal die Hoffnung verlieren, dass Tsunade jemals wieder aufwacht und wieder Hokage wird...dann denke ich dass Sasuke kommt (ist ja schon unterwegs) und ihn tötet ^^ (er wollte ihn und die Ältesten ja töten) dann wird Kakashi bestimmt wieder nominiert und dann wacht Tsunade auf... mal abwarten... ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Danzo noch lange überlebt :) Ich glaube und hoffe auch nicht das Danzo es lange machen wird. Ich könnte mir aber sogar vorstellen das er versuchen würde Tsunade umzubringen während sie im Koma liegt, nur um seinen diktatorischen Zielen näher zu kommen. Ich bin gespannt auf nächsten Donnerstag/Freitag wenn ihr das Nächste Kapitel übersetzt habt.^^ Sum2k3 15:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das naruto noch hereinplatzen wird und total ausrastet, vllt. killt er danzou? naja eher unwahrscheinlich oder das ganze dorf mach n aufstand und naruto wäre als hokage zu früh dran, dann hat der keine aussenmissionen mehr und dann dürfte naruto langweiliger werden und das würd der nicht machen, aber was ich mal erfahren will ist, was itachi naruto an kräften gegeben hat, wäre geil(und unwahrscheinlich), dass er naruto I-Wie das normale sharingan vermacht hat(sasuke hat ja das mangekyo sharingan gegeben Interessant ist auch, dass sich Danzou neben dem anprangern von Jiraya/3. Hokage noch darüber aufregt, dass Sasuke aus dem Dorf verschwunden ist. Er hat mit dem Beschluss den Uchiha-Clan von Itachi vernichten zu lassen, schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass es überhaupt soweit kommt. -- Rafael Avalares 15:07, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich denke er wird jetzt erst mal Hokage werden und auch für ne gewisse Zeit bleiben wird. Allerdings dürfte auch bald Sasuke auftauchen. Und irgendwie denke ich dass sich die Story jetzt erst mal wieder mehr um Sasuke drehen wird und Naruto eher Nebencharakter wird. Aber Sasuke vs Danzou + Dorfälteste dürfte interessant werden --Selaya 14:15, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi bin mal gespannt ob Naruto jetzt nach dem die Lage im Dorf sich etwas entspannt sagen wird das er wieder zu den Fröschen gehen wird um weiter zu trainieren. Oder ob er nun in Konoha bleibt um bei dem Wieder auf Bau zu helfen. Ich persönlich wirde das Training machen vielleicht lernt er dann auch in der Bwegung Naturchakra zusammel ohne einen Doppelgänger zu erschafen. Ich war auch überrascht das er selber auf die Idee kamm seine Technik das Rasengan Shuriken weiter zu entwickeln so das er es nun auch werfen kann.